Sometimes
by ALCzysz17
Summary: Sakura's upset...Can Kiba really help out?...


**Hey! this is a oneshot...duh...its Kiba and Sakura...wow thats a first for me...**

**Dedicated to SeparatedCow...cause shes the koolest and fun to talk too...and she did a oneshot for me...anyways...here ya go girl...enjoy...**

**I don't own Naruto...but I could...ya know...if I wanted too...(sticks tongue out at you)...**

**I don't own the song-Sometimes by Papa Roach...but its one of the best fucking songs out there...and he's sexy!**

**oh and this is a oneshot, songfic...I know the greatest song to fit this...yah...hehhehe...enjoy..again...and please review...**

**Sometimes**

Kiba's POV...

Kiba walked down the dirt path leading away from the busy streets of Konoha. Akamaru walked happily by his side. The once small white dog turned into a huge dog the size of a horse, but he was better. Kiba smiled down to the dog as they came upon a clearing. He thought some training would be great, considering they both have been on quite a few missions and hadn't been able to train for a while. Kiba looked around the clearing. He sniffed the air. Smelling an 'oh' so familiar scent in the air.

He looked to Akamaru and they both jogged to the scent of a certain pink haired medic nin. She was farther in the clearing. Her hands punching into a tree. Kiba jumped into a tree while Akamaru sat on the ground behind the tree. Kiba watched Sakura punch the tree with fiery in her eyes. She seemed pretty pissed off. He just didn't know why.

Sakura's POV...

**I'm dreamin about tomorrow, I'm thinkin of yesterday, I consume myself in sorrow this moment in time is what I betray, I  
am searching for the answers**

Sakura slammed the tree with her fists in anger. She punched hard leaving a mark on the bark of the tree. Everything was seeming to be getting out of hand now. Her whole life that is. Sakura at first thought she fell out of love with Sasuke. It was obvious she fell out of love with him. She wasn't even a major fan girl anymore, not even a fan girl. But...It burned her heart so bad. Just seeing Sasuke kiss that other girl. Sakura didn't fully understand why either. She felt betrayed by him. Like they were together and he cheated, but that isn't true.

She was only his friend. Only a friend. Was that it? Did she really want to be something more with Sasuke? Even with the way he use to treat her? Sakura shook her head. She felt like she was consumed in darkness and sorrow. Nothing made sense to her. Sakura's hands started to get bloody from hitting the bark so hard, but she didn't stop. It felt relieving to be putting out her anger to something else.

Her mind kept searching for answers to why she felt this way? Anything that could explain the pain burning inside her heart. But it didn't seem she had those answers though. Her eyes slowly started to blur meaning that tears were soon to flow. Her heart beated with pain, not happiness. Sakura frowned deeply when tears rolled off her cheeks where they hit the ground. She slammed her fist against the tree once more then again. She kept at it, though her hands were bleeding painfully. Yet to her, it felt like the pain of her hands took away the pain in her heart. Her life was spinning out of control...

**I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause I don't know which way to go, I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause my life  
is spinning out of control**

Kiba's POV...

Kiba watched as Sakura kept hitting the tree though her hands were bleeding like crazy. He growled when the smell of her own blood touched his nose. Akamaru became alert once the smell meant his nose. Kiba looked to him with worry written on his face.

"Stay here Akamaru. I'll go see what's wrong." Kiba told the over sized canine. He then jumped down from the tree walking calmly towards Sakura who was still beating the hell out of the tree. Once he got over there he waited for her to sense him, but she just kept at it. Hitting that tree like it did something horrible to her.

"Er...Sakura?" Kiba started then ducked quickly when she went to punch the poor boy. Kiba stood up again only for her to try and hit him. He dodged that punch then caught the other. He frowned deeply. Sakura started to struggle as though he was some rapist or something.

"Sakura! Stop it!" Kiba yelled yanking her arm where she flew right into his arms. Her back pressed into his chest and he crossed her arms to lower her struggle which she still did.

"Let me go! Leave me alone! I'll scream!" She then threaten and let in a deep breath ready to bring the sleeping trees a rude awaking. Kiba quickly placed his hand on top of her mouth but in doing so Sakura was able to get her right arm out of his grip. She punched him in the chest then stomach. Kiba felt himself loose all his precious oxygen when her fist connected with his stomach.

Sakura pulled out of his grip and started to run. It only took him a minute to get his lungs to open up for air. He then ran after her. Leaving Akamaru behind. Sakura moved swiftly through the trees as Kiba tried his best to keep up with her. It was pretty hard though, considering Sakura was way better with charka control than he was so she could put more power into her feet. Though he did manage to get right behind her. He watched her from behind, her pink hair that was still shoulder length blew against her rapid speed. He felt mesmerized by her hair. It looked so soft, he actually wanted to touch it.

Then his rational mind kicked in telling him he was chasing her for a raise. _'Yeah, so she doesn't hurt herself and to find out why she was to begin with...'_ Kiba put more charka into his feet where it send him sailing through the air. He hopped from on branch to another, then jumped high over the trees. If his calculations were right, and he hoped. Then he should land right in front of her when he landed. Kiba came down fast. He prayed that he didn't break his legs before catching her. Sakura glanced behind herself to see that Kiba was no where there, she sighed and turned just in time to be landed upon.

Kiba's calculations were definitely wrong. Instead of landing on the ground, he landed on top of her. Sakura looked up glaring heatedly at Kiba who had both legs on either side of her waist. He smirked down on her. Sakura went to punch him but Kiba caught both punches and held her wrists in his hands. As before Sakura struggled greatly though it was pretty useless. Kiba wasn't gonna let her get away like last time.

"Sakura calm down!" Kiba didn't struggle much to keep her hands still, but it was driving him insane every time she accidentally smashed her hips against his. He then shouted on the top of his lungs.

"STOP!" Sakura then stopped abruptly. Kiba breathed in and out letting his face turn back to white instead of red. Sakura glared up at him more though she did not struggle at all.

"Okay. Sakura what's wrong with you? Why did you attack me? And why were you hurting yourself?" Kiba questioned with a seriousness in his eyes. Sakura stared up into his dog like eyes. Like she was gonna answer to him.

**I never know what you want, I never know what you need, it was different from the start, when you cut me in two I never  
thought I would bleed, but I am searching for the answers**

"Why should I tell you? Its really none of your business." Sakura looked the other way as she ignored him. Kiba growled loud enough for her to hear him. He was no where near happy.

"What do you mean its 'none of my business'! It so is! You were hurting yourself! Then attacked me! I'm your friend Sakura, I'm here for you. Just tell me." Kiba waited for her to turn her head back to him. When she didn't he placed her left wrist in his left hand and with his right grabbed her chin forcefully pulling it to face him. Sakura was pretty stunned but soon replaced it with anger.

Sakura's POV...

"Just leave me alone! You have no right to pry into my personal life!" Sakura wasn't willing to let him in. Like he would care. All Kiba would do is laugh and say, "Love is for the weak-minded. Go get a hobby." He said it once to her, she really didn't expect him to say anything more or less.

"I have more than any right to do so if your planning to hurt yourself or worse...kill yourself. Sakura your my friend, I don't wanna loose you." Kiba stared into her light sea green eyes. Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard. Did he just say he didn't wanna loose me? She didn't know how to respond to that, so she decided to tell him.

"Okay, I'll tell." Kiba sighed. _'Finally...'_ Sakura nodded. "But first...Get off me!" Kiba blushed a tiny bit seeing how the way he was seated on her did not do good for some bystander to see. He quickly got up and held out his hand to help her up. Sakura took it and stood up as well.

"Let me wrap up your hands while you tell me." Kiba suggested as the blood from her hand dripped on to his. Sakura nodded and he lead her to a tree where they both sat down. Kiba pulled out two tourniquets and grabbed Sakura's right hand gently. He slowly wrapped the tourniquet around her fingers one by one. Sakura blushed at the tenderness he showed and how gentle he was. Her face grew red from watching him.

"You can tell me now." Kiba said without looking up to her. Sakura nodded and then spoke.

"I was upset. I saw Sasuke kiss another girl so..." Kiba snorted hearing this. He should have known. Sakura's face grew red from anger.

"See this why I didn't want to tell you! Because you'll just tease me about it!" Sakura looked the other way. Kiba looked up to her. He saw that she was close to actually crying and in front of him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..snort at his name. I just don't like him and I don't see what you see in him either." Kiba concluded while slowly wrapping the white cloth around her raw hand. Sakura looked to him and looked down.

"I really thought I was over him. I knew I was over him." Sakura grinded her teeth together when Kiba wrapped a tender spot on her hand.

"If you were over him. Then why do this to yourself?" Kiba questioned as he finished up her right hand and taking her left in his hand. Sakura watched as he slowly traced her hand. His hand going over the ripped up skin that was slowly bleeding. He looked to her and saw his dog like eyes sparkle in the sunlight. She briefly felt a tingle go through her body.

"I don't know. It felt right at the time. I felt such a burn inside my heart, it hurt so badly. And the pain...from hitting the tree...it took my emotional pain away. I know it was stupid but I couldn't help it." Kiba looked up to Sakura to see she was about to cry again.

"Hey, hey. It's okay Sakura. Please don't cry!" Kiba was panicking. He had no idea how to handle a girl who was about to break down. Sakura looked to her hands. Her right was wrapped up while her left almost there. She was so upset. _'I don't want to love Sasuke anymore...I just wanna move on!'_ Her mind spun and she felt faintly dizzy. Sakura felt herself falling forward. Kiba looked to her again to see tear stains on her cheeks, but she also had half lidded eyes and was falling forward. Kiba moved fast and caught Sakura to his chest.

Sakura breathed slowly and Kiba looked down to her.

"Sakura...What do I do? I don't know what you want?" Kiba was freaking out. He was holding a half way passed out girl who was giving him strange feelings as she lie on his chest. Sakura mumbled something that he couldn't understand.

"What? I don't know what your saying?" Kiba looked to her half lidded sea green eyes as she whispered louder for him to hear.

"Kiss me." Kiba's eyes got huge. Was she joking? He didn't know but for some reason. He really didn't mind that suggestion. Kiba leaned down while lifting up Sakura's chin with his hand. He then lightly placed a kiss upon her pink lips. Sakura reacted quickly moving her lips on his. Kiba smiled to himself and deepen the kiss even more. He moved his lips to the side and plunged his tongue into her a waiting mouth.

Sakura felt an explosion when his tongue entered her mouth. She found herself moaning uncontrollably. Kiba's right hand run up and down her side as he moved his tongue around Sakura's mouth. He then lightly touched his tongue to her's. Sakura moaned again but louder. She didn't understand this feeling she was getting from Kiba, she only got this feeling from Sasuke when he would accidentally brush his arm against hers or something of the sort. But now she's getting it from Kiba of all people. Though she couldn't complain. He was pretty cute and strong. Akamaru was a very cute puppy...er...dog. Sakura didn't get much time to think it over with Kiba moving his mouth from hers to her neck.

He place butterfly kisses against her lean neck and then gently nipped at the skin there. Sakura moaned lightly to the attention on her neck. She was amazed that Kiba knew what he was doing...

Kiba's POV...

Kiba actually didn't know what he was doing. It was just by instinct really. He nipped another part of her neck that was very sensitive. Sakura cried out in pleasure and Kiba smirked. He felt his ego grow bigger and that feeling when she moaned. He felt happier knowing it was him giving her this pleasure and not Sasuke. Kiba had to admit Sakura was very beautiful and graceful, plus she knew how to kick ass. He loved that about her, she was everything a guy could really want. The question for him was...Does he want her?...

**I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause I don't know which way to go, I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause my life  
is spinning out of control**

Kiba was confused now. He wasn't sure if he was doing this because he was told to, or because he wanted too? Kiba abruptly stopped biting her now red neck and looked around. He was so confused. This feeling was knew for him and so was kissing a girl as well. He never ever had a girlfriend. He was too busy with training and missions. Missions more than training, but he never had time for it and now...

Now he had a sad Sakura on his lap with bloody hands and was confused to why he stopped with what he was doing. Kiba felt like his life was spinning out of control. He looked down to Sakura and shook his head. He looked up to the sky silently asking it why he felt this way. Sakura then pulled away from him and standing up though she was unbalanced.

**I will go this alone I don't need nobody's help, I've got to do this myself, Alone, Alone, Alone, Alone**

"Just go Kiba! I can deal with my pain on my own! I don't need you or anyone else!" Sakura then turned to run when Kiba grabbed her wrist holding her in place. She turned to glare at him. She was wide eyed when she saw his face right there, their noses touching slightly.

"Don't Sakura. I don't want you to do this alone. I'm sorry...I want you..." Kiba then placed his lips on hers again. This time not deepen it. Kiba kissed lightly and went to pull away, but Sakura's hand caught his head dragging him back to her lips. This time it was more intense. Their mouths battled each other. Kiba moved his hand to her back where he ran it up and down sending tingles down her back and spine.

**I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause I don't know which way to go, I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause my life  
is spinning out of control**

Sakura smiled against his lips. She then slipped her other hand up his coat and shirt to his lean chest. She stroked his chest and giggled against Kiba's lips when he purred. Kiba back away from her lips and frowned to her.

"What's so funny?" He growled out.

"Well...hehheheh...you...heheheh..you purred...hehehehe..." Kiba raised an eyebrow, being completely confused.

"Yeah so."

"Well aren't cats suppose to purr." Sakura then laughed even harder. Kiba growled again but then smirked. He kissed her neck again and Sakura gasped from the feeling. But Kiba stopped there. She frowned towards him.

"That's what you get." He then placed his left hand under her legs and right beneath her back. Sakura squealed and quickly wrapped her hands around Kiba's neck.

"Now lets get your left hand fixed up and continue this somewhere else, huh?" Sakura smiled and Kiba jumped up to a branch jumping tree to tree...

**I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause I don't know which way to go, I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause my life  
is spinning out of control**

**Well there ya go...jeez...that has to be my longest oneshot ever...hope you all like it...Papa Roach Rocks! Review...and I'm out...**

**LostsoulofRegret**


End file.
